


Into the woods

by jass611



Category: Swaptale, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Burn, Swaptale - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Worldbuilding, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jass611/pseuds/jass611
Summary: Blueberry winds up in underfell and has a bad time.  (Sorry but I love the slow burn angst stuff so we all get to suffer )





	1. Chapter one: Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the undertale fandom is kinda dying out but I have a problem. I love Edgeberry stuff but its far and few between so I decided to fix it myself.It started as a one shot but things happened and now i'm writing a full on fic!

The small skeleton had no idea where he was.  
Or did he?  
Sans looked around the forest, turning his head this way and that looking for any sign of where he was. He began to walk in the direction he was originally facing.  
The forest looked familiar, but there was something off about, well about everything. Everything was darker, the sky, the trees, and even the snow. The sky he could brush off as it was already dusk, so maybe that was it. Sans stopped once more, but, even even, everything still seemed unusually dark. He looked at the snow at his boots. He crouched down on his heels to get a better look, it almost seemed to be covered in a film of some kind.  
He tilted his head, the scarf that was tied in a bright blue bow behind his head, rustled against his skull. He leaned back on his ankles causing the snow to crunch loudly under his boots as he reached a baby blue gloved hand towards the snow, lightly running his hand along its surface.  
He looked down at his hand, the glove was covered in… his breath caught in his throat. His mind began to race, it hit him just how eerily silent the forest was. But, it would make sense seeing…., his brain didn’t want him to finish the thought, but his mind raced on. Seeing that now coating his glove was a light grey film of dust, monster dust.  
This wasn’t possible. Sans was frozen in place, he couldn’t move, his mind was still reeling from the realization that this was actual monster dust. He was surrounded by monster dust, and that made his situation that much scarier. Sans had seen monster dust before, sometimes older monsters fall down. It’s not common, which made his current predicament that much scarier.  
“It’s not possible” he said barely above a murmur.  
“I…” he paused, “I just saw Papyrus and...everyone….back at the…” he paused again.  
Where was Papyrus.  
Sans felt his soul drop in his chest.  
All this dust had to come from somewhere.  
Sans had just seen Papyrus at his post, he had only just stepped into the forest because of that noise. He thought he heard someone calling for help from the woods, he had assumed it was most likely the kids just playing, but he had decided to head in that general direction just to make sure. But, now, he didn’t know where he was. He had just been standing in the middle of the woods look around when...when….there was a flash of some kind.

Sans paused, could he have been attacked from behind?  
Without thinking he stood up, the kids, with all this dust they might be in trouble! He took a step in that direction. But. He stopped and turned back to face the edge of the forest, Papyrus. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him, he knew that the kids needed him more but, his soul ached at the thought of his brother in pain.  
Before he could even think, he felt himself running, full sprint, towards he could only assume his brother had been. Sans footsteps shattered the silence as he barreled through the woods. The only sound he could hear were his own pants and the sound of his boots crunching through the snow. His throat screamed for air, but he kept running not wanting to stop.  
Sans didn’t realize that he was crying until the wind hit his face, and he didn’t realize he could barely see, until the root caught his foot.  
He hit the ground with a thud, he tried to get back up, but his body wasn’t listening. He was gasping for air, his bones ached from running, and even more from the sudden halt. All sans could manage to do was push himself up onto his heels. It was in that instant that he saw the dust on his arms, his shirt, his shorts. His strangled scream didn’t sound like it came from his mouth.  
He fell back, letting out a guttural howl as he tried to brush it off his bare bones, but it clung to him, mixing with the wet snow to become a sticky mess that clung to everything it touched..  
Sans couldn’t breath, his insides screamed for air but he couldn’t breath. He clutched his skull and curled into himself. Sobs racked his small body. He tried to call out but all he could manage to do is whimper out for his brother:  
Sans didn’t know how long he had been crying, but he had been sitting in the snow long enough for its chill to creep into his bones. He honestly didn’t know how long his teeth had been chattering together but it was to the point that his jaw ached.  
Despite this, he couldn’t find the strength to get up.


	2. Into the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the where the first chapter left off, but this time Sans actually meets a new face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the future Im probably going to make chapters longer, this was just a test run, so thats why the first chapter was broken up like this.

Or at least not until he heard the crunching of snow getting louder. Sans twisted around to peer into the darkness.  
“H-hello” he said weakly, his voice barely above a husky whisper. His throat was dry from crying, and the roughness of his voice sounded foreign.  
The crunching stopped.  
“Pa-” a figure lunged at him before he had a chance to finish his question.  
Greater dog? For a second his soul nearly leaped out of his chest, at least greater dog was okay.  
Sans was pinned on his back under the full weight of greater dog. His bow acting like a makeshift pillow.  
He felt a rush of relief, at least, until he looked into the dog’s eyes. Greater Dog looked like a rabid animal, drool pouring out of his mouth. Bits of dust and blood clung to his usually white fur. The dogs usually soft fur was rough and matted, and felt like broom bristles against San’s exposed bones. Heat rolled off the dog, rolling over Sans like a wave.The oppressive weight of the dog quickly made him realize the seriousness of the situation he was in.  
“Greater do-”  
He was cut off for second time as the giant armored dog suddenly lunged forward, his hot breath acting as the only warning before he bit down on to San’s shoulder.  
Sans screamed, his already sore throat nearly giving out. He felt a fresh stream of tears begin to pour down his cheeks. He pounded his fist against the dogs sides, but the armor did what it was intended to do, and Greater Dog didn’t even flinch. He kept his hot maw thoroughly latched onto San’s shoulder, and with a crunch he bit down even harder. Greater dogs growls reverberating through San’s bones. Sans let out a soundless gasp, as his hands flew to claw at Greater Dog’s jaws, trying to pry them open.  
Sans kicked wildly, screaming as he felt his bones crack and bend under the pressure of the massive dogs bite.  
Sans let out a gurgled scream, his gloved hands doing little damage to the dogs mouth. He felt a moment of conflict on what he was about to do, but it shattered the moment his collarbone did. In one swift movement he summoned a bone and slammed it into the dogs exposed head.  
With a screechy howl the dog jerked back, letting go of San’s shoulder, drool flinging from his mouth. Sans gasped for air, as he rolled out from under the dog, all the while clutching at his ruined shoulder. He stumbled to his feet, a sudden surge of adrenaline pushing him forward. He knew the weak bone he had hit the the greater dog with would do almost no damage and he would be back on him in a moment.  
He was barreling through the woods once more.  
“PAPYRUS”, he screeched in desperation.  
Sans voice only got shriller as he heard the dog thudding after him.  
Sans screamed as he looked around wildly for his brother’s orange hoodie. Sans clutched his ruined arm as he ran, it was almost comically swinging at his side, limply jerking with every step.  
The wind was knocked out of him as the dog plowed into his back. Sans chin cracked on the ground, the arm that had been clutching his wound pinned under his body. He could feel the dogs hot breath against the back of his skull, as it pressed its full weight onto San’s back. Sans felt his ribs creak as he tried to get any oxygen into his lungs, but the weight of the dog kept pressing down. The dog bit down and tugged San’s bow, pulling his chin off the ground. Darkness began to creep over San’s vision, he clenched his eyes shut as he gasped for air.  
He could feel his magic building up, he didn’t want to do this but, he felt the bones shoot up from the ground. He always hated the way the blue bones felt as they went through his body, but as long as he held still he knew it would be uncomfortable and nothing more. However, for the Greater Dog, the bones were a powerful defense. Sans felt the dog’s blood drip down onto his back, as it let out a sicking gurgle. With that Sans dissipated his magic.  
He heard the dog hit the ground behind him, as Sans crawled forward. He twisted himself to face the dog. Greater dog was standing a few feet away, hunched over as blood dripped down from the cuts along his belly. The dog growled, breathing heavily. Sans continued to scoot back away from the dog, he could barely breathe, and by now his shoulder was sending shooting pain down his bones. Sans gritted his teeth as he pressed his back against a tree, never taking his eyes away from the dog.  
The dog gave him the same treatment, he never removed its gaze, until his body suddenly went rigid, and with a flurry of movement Greater Dog turned and ran, kicking up dust and snow in his wake.  
Sans leaned his head back against the trees, letting air hiss out from between his teeth in a mix between a sigh of relief, and a hiss of pain.  
At last he was finally sa-  
Before he could finish that thought, the side of his already aching skull was introduced to the heel of a boot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you want me to change the formatting of the text!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sans gets to meet Papyru

Sans once more had no idea where he was. He awoke to find himself laying on his side in what appeared to be...a cell? Once more the cell seemed almost familiar, like the one in his shed back home.   
But, like everything else it was darker. And, not only darker but also more efficient than the one he and Paps had made. The bars of this cell were actually only placed a small distance apart.  
Despite the current situation, he felt a small smile creep onto his face when he thought of how Papyrus had helped him build his own cell. Sans had insisted that they must have one if they were going to be in the royal guard they need to be prepared to capture a human after all. It had taken them all day to finish it because Sans didn’t like that the bars were so close, after-all he didn’t want the human to feel trapped. Papyrus had said that was counter productive, but Sans couldn’t do that to a potential friend.   
Looking at the bars he assumed this is more like what Papyrus had thought he meant. He rolled into a sitting position, but, as he did he heard and felt a chain clank to the floor behind him. He turned to see where it had come from, but winced in pain as the movement caused his shoulder to twist in its socket. Despite the pain, he still managed to shift himself in a position that let him get a better look at the chain. He squinted into the darkness, from the wall he saw a chain leading to...him? Sans used his good arm to touch the chain, he followed it back up to his own neck. He felt his soul sink.  
He laughed coldly, he just couldn’t catch a break.   
He felt his eye lights go out, it happened so fast that he didn’t even feel them dim first. He tried to get them to come back but despite his best efforts they wouldn’t come back.   
Sans tried to calm down, he didn’t like not having control over his magic like that. He closed his eye sockets and breathed in slowly through his nose, and then slowly out through his mouth. He tried to focus on his soul, he could feel it pounding against the inside of his chest. By the time he reopened his sockets his eye lights were back. They weren’t back to his usually starry look, but, considering his circumstances he was just happy to have them back.  
He frowned and began to look around his settings again, making sure to turn slowly as to not agitate his arm further. Speaking of, he looked down at his mangled shoulder. He instantly wished he hadn’t. Quite a few of his bones appeared to be broken, and his actual shoulder was definitely dislocated. And a few of the deeper cracks were laced with dried blood, giving his bones an almost veiny appearance.  
Sans liked to pride himself on being the best at everything, but, he could admit that healing wasn’t his strong suit. Papyrus was much better at it than him, after all, having one hp meant that the older skeleton had to work harder at keeping himself healthy.   
Sans sighed, he missed Papyrus, but he knew he couldn’t find him if he sat here feeling sorry for himself.   
With that thought in mind he felt a surge of determination to get out of wherever he was and find his brother. Sans summound a few small green bones, they flickered a bit before stabilizing. Their green hue softly pulsing against his bones. He gently pressed them into the worse areas, instantly feeling the healing magic course through his wounds. He sighed, it felt a thousand times better, the smaller cracks were rapidly fading, and some of the larger cracks got a little smaller. But, he still couldn’t move his left arm, and he knew that the would need some serious magic to fix that.  
He pulled at the cuff around his neck, it felt like some sort of metal, once he built up a bit more magic Sans was positive he could get it off.   
At that exact moment he heard a key jiggle into the door of the shed. He barely had a chance to turn to face the door before it burst open. Light flooded the small shed, only blocked by the tall thin silhouette of a...skeleton?   
Without thinking Sans leapt forward. He felt his soul almost leap out of his chest.  
“Papyrus”! Sans yelled  
“SHUT THE HELL UP” was the nasally response he got in return.  
Sans was stunned, he felt a lump rise up in his throat, what was going on?  
The figure stepped into the shed shutting the door behind them. Sans eyes adjusted quickly. He looked the figure up and down. It looked like Papyrus but, this Papyrus was much taller, and seemed to be riddled with wounds. The most notable being the large cracks across one of his eyes.   
And then there was his outfit. The tall skeleton was dressed in all black, with only a few red accents here and there. He seemed to have on a well fitting dark red top on underneath a black jacket with quite a few buckles and unnecessary spikes. His pants were also black, and fairly tight, fitting snugly against his thin bones. His hip bones jutted out over the top of the black pants. But, most notably were the tall skeletons black high heeled boots. Sans narrowed his eyes at the sight of them.  
This was not his Papyrus.  
The tall skeleton seemed amused by Sans expression.   
“OH, DO YOU LIKE THESE BOOTS?” He purred, through a smug half eyed grin.   
Sans looked up at him, scowl still firmly planted on his face.  
“That wasn’t very nice of you”. He stated coldly.  
The taller skeleton’s face fell.  
“UNLESS YOU WANT TO STAY IN THAT CELL I SUGGEST YOU CHANGE YOUR TONE”. His voice had dropped low.  
He stepped closer to the cell, his heels clicking on the concrete floor as he got closer.  
“I'M SURPRISED YOU MANAGED TO FIGHT OFF GREATER DOG”. He paused, pointedly looking Sans up and down.  
“ALTHOUGH THE DUST DOES SUIT YOU”. He said coolly.  
Sans tried not to shudder, he knew that the taller skeleton was just trying to get under his skin.   
“What do you want”, Sans said.   
Sans didn’t want to have to talk to this rude skeleton any longer than he had to.  
“NOW...THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO THE MONSTER THAT JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE”.   
Sans froze, his facing going blank…  
“What did you say”? Sans could feel rage boiling up in the pit of his stomach.  
The taller skeleton sighed, a smug look on his face as he took another step towards the cell.  
“I COULD HAVE LEFT YOU THERE AND LET THAT OVER SIZED POOCH USE YOU LIKE A CHEW TOY”. The taller skeleton sneered.  
Something in Sans snapped.  
“Save me? Save me! You kicked me in the head”! He didn’t realize he was shouting until he saw the taller skeletons face drop.  
“DON’T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME PIPSQUEAK”. He said, his voice monotone. He took another step towards the cell. At this point he was standing less than a foot from the bars. His looming figure became more and more evident to Sans. The tall skeleton looked down at Sans.  
“OR I’LL PUT A SPIKE THROUGH THAT LITTLE BLUE TONGUE OF YOURS”.  
Sans fell silent, but didn’t look away. The tall skeleton paused watching Sans before adjusting his gloves.  
“GOOD”. He studied Sans face as he spoke.  
“NOW, FIRST OF ALL, I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU KNOW MY NAME. I KNOW I’VE NEVER SEEN YOU HERE BEFORE” He paused his voice dropped even lower. “SO HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME. AND SO HELP ME” he leaned down to be eye level with Sans,” IF YOU LIE TO ME I’LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT”.   
Sans paused, taken aback by the skeletons sudden change, just being in the same room as this skeleton was starting to put him on edge. Sans had sparred with his brother before, but, this tall skeleton was far more intimidating. Without thinking Sans looked away, trying to slow his beating soul. He could feel it fluttering against the inside of his rib cage. He took a deep breath.   
“I-I” Sans paused once more, what was he supposed to say? That this skeleton that he had never seen before happened to have the same name as he brother. He looked back up at the taller figure, he could almost feel the annoyance rolling of of him. He decided it was best just to tell the truth and get this over with, rather than keep the skeleton waiting while he thought up of a lie. Sans had never been that great at lying anyway, nor did he like the way that it made him feel when he did.   
He took another deep breath this time looking the skeleton in the eyes when he spoke.  
“I was calling for my brother. I didn’t know that you both had the same name”. He said, putting on the bravest face that he could muster. He watched the skeletons face for a reaction, his stomach began to knot, maybe he should have just lied.   
Suddenly the taller skeleton erupted into laughter, doubling over.  
“DO” he had to catch his breath before he could keep going. “DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?” He said as all the humor left his voice.   
Sans froze he didn’t know what to say. He could feel his eyes widening.   
“I-I” he stammered, “I’m telling the truth!” he squeaked out. He could feel his hands shaking as he tried to muster up the courage to keep eye contact with the taller skeleton.   
The taller skeleton did not appreciate Sans talking back to him.   
He lunged down, grabbing the smaller skeleton through the bars.   
“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT TONE”, he snarled out.   
Sans was trapped, not only was the taller skeleton pulling him towards the bars, but the chain around his throat pulled him to the back wall, cutting off all air to his lungs. His his one good arm he gripped the taller skeletons arm, gritting his teeth as he tried to pull his scarf out from his fist. But, the taller skeleton only pulled him harder, causing his feel to dangle above the ground.   
Sans gasped as he thrashed wildly to try and get out of the skeletons grasp.   
“L-let go” sans managed to wheeze out.   
The taller skeleton pulled him towards Sans towards his sneering face, “I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE TO ME”, he hissed out, his voice laced with malice.  
Sans could feel tears begin to pool in the corners of his eye sockets as he grabbed uselessly at the taller skeleton’s hand. He couldn’t breath.   
But, Sans refused to cry in front of this over-sized bully. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. He gripped the taller skeletons hand harder, and used it to pull himself up. It wasn’t much, but it let him gasp in a few sweet breaths of oxygen. He forced his eye sockets open to meet the taller skeletons eyes.   
“I’m not”, he hissed out. Sans was really starting to regret telling the truth in the first place.   
With a disgusted huff the taller skeleton dropped Sans to the floor with a thud. Sans let out a small yelp, both from the shock of being dropped and from landing on his ruined arm.   
“I GUESS YOUR BROTHER IS LUCKY TO HAVE THE SAME NAME AS ME THEN”, the taller skeleton said as he stood back up to his full height. He brushed his hand off on his pants.  
“WHY WERE YOU OUT THERE ALL ALONE ?” Papyrus asked matter of factly.  
Sans pushed himself up with his good arm, turning to look at the other skeleton as he did so. He tried not to, but he coughed his throat burning from the lack of oxygen. He sucked in a few more mouthfuls of air, before re-situating himself to face the other skeleton. He stood up on shaky legs, before answering.  
“We got separated.” Sans said, trying not to think about what his brother could be going through. All he could do was hope that he was okay. From what Sans could tell this wasn’t his home, so hopefully that meant that everyone he cared about was okay. But there was no way for him to know for sure until he got out of here.  
Papyrus seemed satisfied by Sans answer.   
Papyrus could tell that the smaller skeleton was holding something back, but, he assumed that considering the way that he found this blue pipsqueak it was probably something to do with his brothers demise. After all, Papyrus really didn’t believe that the little skeleton could have lasted long out in the woods on his own.   
Sans used his good arm to pull at the collar around his neck. It had been uncomfortable before, but now after rubbing against his bones its was becoming more painful. He met the taller skeletons gaze once more. The other skeleton was just staring at him, apparently lost in thought, although his face was still fierce. But, he didn’t seem angry, so Sans decided it would be safe to talk.

“Could you take this off” he croaked out.  
The taller skeleton’s eyes flicked down to the collar around Sans neck. A small smile crept onto his face. He got that satisfied look back on his face, the one Sans had seen just moments before when he had made that comment about the dust. Sans prickled at the look on the other skeletons face.   
“SO YOU DON’T LIKE MY HANDY WORK THEN I TAKE IT”, the taller skeleton said with a smile  
Sans, for the second time since meeting this ruder version of his brother, felt angry boil up. But, he took a moment to calm down before opening his mouth this time.  
“It’s just uncomfortable on my neck is all”, he said cautiously. He was sure the other skeleton knew it was uncomfortable, but San’s was hoping that maybe if he just could get the other skeleton talking he might be able to convince him to take it off. It wasn’t the best plan that San’s had, but he was rattled and could barely think as it was.   
Sans waited studying the other skeletons face for any sign of emotion.  
“If you could just take it off long enough for me to heal myself a bit that's all i'm asking”, Sans pleaded.   
The taller skeleton spoke suddenly, “WHY WOULD I DO THAT”?  
Sans froze, that was true, there really was no reason for the other skeleton to help him at all. After all he had just been threatening Sans moments before. Sans swallowed trying to calm his nerves. He couldn’t believe what he was about to say, “Well maybe I can do you a favor in return” he blurted out. Sans could almost feel the suggestion hanging in the air as he waited for a response.  
Sans felt his insides twist at the idea of doing anything for this red skeleton, but he was growing more desperate. Sans wasn’t sure how much longer he could last stuck like this not knowing if his friends and family were safe.  
The taller skeleton’s eyes narrowed, as he thought about the smaller skeleton’s offer. He really wasn’t sure what this little blue twerp could do for him, but Papyrus wasn’t one to turn down a deal. Plus, he looked the smaller skeleton up and down, he highly doubted that the pipsqueak could do anything in that state. Suddenly, Papyrus was struck with an idea.  
“CAN YOU COOK?” he asked the blue skeleton.  
Sans paused taken aback, that wasn’t what he was expecting the red skeleton to ask.   
Sans managed to string together a reply, “yes!, yes I can!”, he felt a spark of hope.   
Papyrus paused once more thinking about what he was about to do before he spoke again.  
He nodded, “GOOD”.   
“IN THAT CASE I MIGHT HAVE SOME USE FOR YOU AFTER ALL”.   
Sans felt a small grin form on his face, he couldn’t help but get excited at the prospect of getting out of this dingy cell.  
“BUT”, Papyrus said, leaning down to face the smaller skeleton once more.  
“I HAVE A FEW RULES YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW”.  
Sans gulped, before nodding vigorously.   
Despite the situation, Papyrus couldn’t help but be reminded of a puppy when looking at how eager the small blue skeleton became. He smiled to himself, it might be nice to have another pet around the house. Papyrus thought back to his brother, and then back to the skeleton in front of him. At least this one seems useful.  
“FIRST, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED OUT OF THE HOUSE”  
Sans nodded, which seemed to satisfy Papyrus.  
“SECOND YOU ARE REFER TO ME AS BOSS, AND BOSS ONLY”  
Sans nodded once more despite feeling a bit conflicted. He had never had a boss before. Even Alphys never made him call her boss, or anything remotely close. His mind was racing, but Sans decided it probably was because of the fact that the other skeleton didn’t like him calling Papyrus, and Sans couldn’t agree more.  
“AND FINALLY, IF YOU EVER DARE TO TRY AND ESCAPE... I WILL DUST YOU” . Papyrus said coolly, his voice dripping with poison.  
Sans froze, nodding stiffly, once more this response seemed to satisfy Papyrus and he stood up.  
The last rule sent a shiver down Sans spine, not only because Sans believed him, but also because that was the one rule he was going to have to break. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home Blueberry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the love! It truly makes my day :"0! <3

After promising Papyrus that he wouldn’t go against his rules Sans was relieved when the taller skeleton actually stepped into the cell. 

“HOLD STILL”, Papyrus commanded. 

Sans did as he was told, not moving a muscle as the taller skeleton fumbled with a key ring. Sans was surprised that it took the taller skeleton that long to find the right key, there were only a handful on the ring. After a few moments Papyrus seemed to have found the right one and decided to try it.

“LOOK UP” he said. Sans frowned internally, how could this red skeleton act like this was just routine. Although Sans was frustrated by Papyrus’s behavior he did as he was told, and tilted his head as far back as he could. Papyrus nealt down on the floor, his eye sockets level with Sans. It took every fiber of Sans being not to attack the other skeleton while he could. He saw it clear as day in is mind, how easy it would be to summon a bone right there and slam it into the taller skeleton’s head. He could almost hear the crack of bone striking bone. However, he knew he couldn’t do that. Even if he wasn’t hurt it would go against his principles. Alphys had berated Sans when he said, “everyone has good in them”, he meant it he really did. So no matter what this bully had done to him Sans refused to be the one to betray him. As badly as he wanted to see his brother he also refused to hurt another monster. He still felt guilty about hurting greater dog, but that was different. 

He winced as Papyrus slid the small key into the lock on the collar, Sans was surprised that his neck was as tender as it was. He had gotten quite a few injuries while training but none had ever been like this. 

He could only guess that it had to do with how tired he was and how little magic he had. Despite every wave of pain that moving the collar sent down his spine, Sans did his best to stay still. 

The other skeleton was so close that Sans could feel his warm breath against his chest, and smell the worn leather of his jacket. It was mixed with another smell that Sans couldn’t quite identify but before he could think about it longer his train of thought was interrupted.

“Click” 

Papyrus slid the collar off the small runts neck. The bright red scrapes stood out against his smaller counterparts milk white bones. They were the opposite of his own bones, most of which were webbed with thin cracks and scars. Papyrus could only imagine how powerful the other skeleton’s brother must have been to keep the small blue skeleton this safe. Papyrus leaned closer, looking for any other marks on the other skeletons bones. He suddenly jerked back when he realized what he was doing, repreminding himself for being so careless. He was surprised that the other skeleton hadn’t attacked.

“YOUR STUPID FOR NOT ATTACKING ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE”, he sneered. Sans didn’t say anything. Papyrus’s words hung in the air like a thick cloud.

“HOWEVER, IF YOU HAD I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD HAVE DUSTED YOU WHERE YOU STOOD” he stated simply, as though he was commenting on the color of the sky.

Sans stiffened at the comment, and Papyrus seemed amused with the smaller skeletons reaction. With that Papyrus stood up.

“NOW. YOU’RE GOING TO DO AS I SAY” and with a flick of  his wrist and turned others soul blue “JUST IN CASE YOU THOUGHT I WAS ASKING”. 

Sans instantly felt his soul tighten in his chest. He had only felt this a few times, Papyrus rarely used this kind of magic on him. It was a strange mix between being heavy, while somehow still being weightless. Like as if his soul was in water. He didn’t like it at all.  

Papyrus quickly turned on his heels and began to stride to the door of the shed. He only stopped to look at Sans once, and upon seeing that he was right behind him, he opened the door. Sans was instantly hit with a blast of cold. He was surprised by how warm it was inside the shed, it did a surprisingly good job keeping the chill out. Papyrus marched on ahead of him, his long legs eating up the distance between the shed and the dark grey, dimly lit home.

Sans stumbled after him, his legs were much shorter, and the snow came up to his knees. He was tired, hungry, and in pain, making each step that much more of  a struggle. The thick wet snow clung to him, chilling him to the bone, his bright blue boots doing little to keep the cold out. Sans had only experienced snow like this a few times, but that was only when the core had malfunctioned. He didn’t realize how far ahead the tall skeleton was until he heard him stop.

“OH FOR THE LOVE A”, Papyrus hissed, seeing how the other skeleton had fallen behind. With a twist of his hand he plucked the Sans from the snow.

Sans took a sharp breath when he felt his soul suddenly lurch skyward. He flailed in the air for a moment before gathering himself. 

Papyrus watched in amusement at the other skeleton flailing in the air like a baby bird falling from its nest. He chuckled to himself at least the smaller skeleton’s reaction had made up for the wasted time and energy. 

Sans twisted in the air for another moment before his soul and he were teleported into the other skeletons grasp.

As little as Papyrus wanted to touch the little skeleton, he wanted to stand out in the cold even less. So with a surge of magic he teleported the blue runt into his arms. Papyrus slung the smaller skeleton under an arm, carrying him like a limp bag of groceries. “YOU’RE ALREADY BECOMING MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU’RE WORTH” he grumbled under his breath as he turned and began to stride back towards the house. 

Sans was surprised by the taller skeletons sudden movement. He twisted himself to keep pressure off of his wrecked shoulder. Most of his weight was being supported by his midsection as he was hung over the other skeletons arm. If he had more energy he would have put up more of a fight at the indignation of being treated no different than a child,  but at the current moment he was just grateful to not be fighting the snow. He relaxed into the other skeletons hold, letting himself revel in his warmth. 

Despite his small frame being mostly protected under the tall skeleton’s cape, small snowflakes still drifted down onto his exposed skull. Sans closed his eyes, feeling the small flakes melt on his face. He listened to the crunch of snow, and the whistling of the wind through the trees. For the first time since he arrived, Sans didn’t feel like his life was in danger.

“HERE”.

But no sooner than the calm had overcome him, it was jolted out of him as he was dropped. Sans managed to catch himself before slamming skull first into the porch. He glared back up at the other skeleton. He could see a smug look on his face, although he wasn’t looking at Sans, he was positive he could see him glaring at him.

The other skeleton pulled out the ring of keys again fumbling through them to pick out a small worn gold key that he slid into the doors lock. Sans stood off to Papyrus’s side, watching him curiously. With a dull click, Papyrus stood back up and open the door. 

“WELCOME HOME RUNT”.

 

Papyrus wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, bringing this unknown monster into his home, but… He looked back down at the small blue skeleton, he really doubted that this little runt could do anything to hurt him. His brother on the other hand…

Speaking of that lump of trash, Papyrus looked around the living room, his brother wasn’t anywhere to be seen.  Papyrus sighed, his brow bone furrowed, that lazybones was probably off sleeping somewhere. At least this new pet might be more helpful than his brother. It wasn’t uncommon for weaker monsters to help other stronger monsters to stay alive in this world. Papyrus had never seen this monster before so he figured that the brother that he had spoken of before was probably the only reason he was alive. 

He looked the small skeleton up and down. He realized that he never even asked for his name, and he had already allowed him into his house. Papyrus silently cursed himself, in this world it was killed or be killed, and this was exactly the kind of behavior that got you killed. But, there was something about this small skeleton that interested him. At first Papyrus had thought that it was only because the he knew his name, but even after that, he still couldn’t bring himself to dust him. 

But now looking at him standing in his doorway it hit him, he looked liked Sans. Not the brother that was currently sleeping at his post, but, the Sans from when they were babybones. Back before everything went to shit, and everyone started to kill each other. They weren’t identical, but they were close enough that it threw Papyrus off guard. 

At that moment the small skeleton looked up at him, Papyrus stared into his giant baby blue eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had seen a monster with eyes like that. He remembered years ago he had Alphys why that was. She had spouted something out along the lines that it had to do with Love, but Papyrus couldn’t remember. 

He headed for the couch gestured for the other skeleton to follow him. 

Sans looked around the house. It wasn’t as dark as he thought it was going to be. The walls were an off white, and the carpet was a dark maroon. The furniture was dark as well, although the small table that sat in front of the couches was a fairly light color. There were empty mustard bottles strewn about the room. Most were near the far corner of the large couch, but from what Sans could see, there were some stragglers that had fallen a bit further from the rest. There even seemed to be an empty bottle on a step on the stairs that led up to the second floor. His eyes traced the stairs, following them up to what Sans could only assume were the bedrooms. There were only a few pictures on the wall, and the didn’t seem to be of anything important. One was just of a giant bone. 

He looked back up at the other skeleton, he didn’t seem to be the type of monster to hand that kind of art, or leave garbage all over the house. Sans felt a shiver run down his spine as the other skeleton turned to look at him, could he read his mind what the hell. Sans kept his face blank, trying not to betray the shock that he felt. He nearly jumped when the other skeleton moved.

Sans watched in silence as he made his to the clean side of the couch.

“WELL”... “ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE?” Papyrus asked. 

Sans blinked, before shaking his skull. 

“WELL THEN CLOSE THE DOOR AND COME SIT DOWN”.

He did as he was told, the door clicked shut behind him. The moment the door shut Sans felt the magic that was still wrapped his soul release. But, despite the fact that Papyrus had let go, Sans still felt trapped. This monster in front of him was acting like a completely different skeleton. His edgy demeanor seemed to have stayed in the shed.

Despite every bone in his body telling him to turn and run while he could, Sans headed cautiously over to the couch. Sans decided that the armchair adjacent to Papyrus was close enough. 

“SO” Papyrus’s voice broke the silence. “IF YOU WANT TO KEEP BREATHING YOU’LL DO WHAT I SAY”.

Sans almost wanted to say “and there it is”, but he knew better than that, so instead he just nodded.

“GOOD”.

“SO IM SURE YOU’VE NOTICED THIS MESS”,  he said as he gestured around him. “AS YOU CAN ASSUME I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER ALLOW THIS FILTH”.  He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so.

“BUT, MY GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER NEVER SEEMS TO STOP PRODUCING LITERAL GARBAGE EVERYWHERE HE GOES”. Sans felt his bones go cold. 

“Your brother?” Sans asked cautiously. 

“ YES, MY BROTHER SANS” Papyrus answered, his voice dripping with disgust.

But Sans barely noticed. So there was another version of him too. He could feel a knot growing in his chest he really didn’t belong here. Wherever here was. 

He could vaguely remember having overheard Undyne say something like this to Paps. Paps was always better at this science stuff. Sans could feel his head spinning, how was he going to get back home. He was getting light headed. He couldn’t breath. How could he have not put this together sooner. He was trapped in this hellish nightmare version of his beloved home with no way to get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys Sans isn't gonna be crying the whole time ;p hes just going through a lot atm


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love!! Enjoy this next chapter (We'll be getting to meet Red real soon ;p)

Papyrus was caught of guard as the smaller skeletons eye sockets suddenly went black. What the hell was that blue runt doing. 

At first he thought that the small skeleton might actually be getting ready to attack him, but nothing happened. 

“HEY” he kicked the chair that he other skeleton was sitting in but he there was no reaction. The other skeleton was frozen. Papyrus was really starting to get ticked off, who did this little skeleton think he was. Papyrus had asked him a question and then he just suddenly started to ignore him. He scowled leaning closer, did the other skeleton pass out? He looked him over, his wounds didn’t seem life threatening. Was this shrimp really that pathetic that a few broken bones were enough to incapacitate him? He reached out a tentative hand, ready to summon an attack at any moment if Blue really was planning an attack. He touched the other skeletons shoulder, shaking him. 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING”, he snarled, but he still got no response.

Papyrus stood up his frame completely dwarfing the others as he stood over him. He shook him again this time more violently, “ I SAID WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING”, he yelled.

This time he got a response.

However, it wasn’t the one he was expecting.

As if there was a plug that Papyrus knocked loose, tears began to stream down the small skeleton’s cheeks. 

Large fat tears poured from Sans black eye sockets. 

 

Sans hadn’t even realized the tall skeleton was talking. He didn’t feel him touch him. He didn’t even realize he had gotten up until he was standing over him, shaking him like a ragdoll. But, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He didn’t even have the strength to move. He had no way to get the tall skeleton to stop. 

But, he didn’t have to. Sans wasn’t sure why Papyrus had stopped, but he didn’t care. He had been trying so hard to stay strong, but now he felt empty. His chest ached like he had been hit. Sans had never felt like this before. But then again, Sans had never been in an alternate universe with no way to see everyone he cared about either.

His head was spinning as that thought echoed in his head. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, all of them. He was never going to see them again. The first sound he heard sounded so far away. He didn’t realize it was coming from his own chest until he felt the first sob racked his body.  

He saw the taller skeletons face twist into ae look of confusion. But, Sans couldn’t even muster the strength to look him in the eyes.  He wasn’t in the mood to fight, but he just wanted this other skeleton to leave him alone. He just needed a minute to himself without this brutish skeleton constantly yelling at him for no reason. He really didn’t have the energy to explain what was going on to this other skeleton, and he highly doubted that he would believe him anyways.

He didn’t realize that the other skeleton had left the room until he saw him in his preferal, crouched down rummaging through a box that hadn’t been there before.

“YOU REALLY ARE MORE TROUBLE THAN YOUR WORTH”, the other skeleton muttered to himself as he dug through the first aid kit. It had been so long since either his brother or he had used it. It had been sitting on top of the fridge for years just collecting dust. Papyrus wasn’t sure if everything in it was still good, but it was the best this little skeleton was going to get. He was already testing his patience. Since he had found him, he had already had to carry him twice, and now he was having to patch the runt up. He grabbed a handful of bandages of different sizes and dropped them on the floor in front of the other skeleton. He would heal him to the best of his abilities but there were a few spots even Papyrus wasn’t sure he could fix completely.

Sans wasn’t sure what the other skeleton was doing. He watched him from the corner of his eye socket. Were those band aids? Sans almost couldn’t believe his eyes. He didn’t think that the other skeleton had even noticed his wounds let alone care. Was it because he was crying? He watched, dumbfounded, as the tall skeleton knelt down in front of him, gloved hand full of assorted band aids. 

“LOOK”

“IM GOING TO HEAL YOU SO DON’T MOVE”.

“ONCE YOU’RE BETTER I EXPECT YOU TO THANK ME PROPERLY FOR EVERYTHING”, he said in a huff. 

Papyrus gently placed his hand on the largest crack on the little skeletons upper arm. It was deep and nearly the size of Papyrus’s hand. He focused his energy on closing the gap. Light green magic flickered from under his palm, the green light casting soft shadows on the back of his glove.

Sans closed his eyes, expecting the skeletons magic to be just as rough as everything else about him. But, it was warm, not too hot, or uncomfortable. He leaned into it. His tired bones practically melting under the other skeletons touch. Between the attack, cage, and emotional turmoil Sans didn’t realize how exhausted he was. His lolled to the side just for a second. He heard the other skeleton chuckle under his breath. And in that moment he felt calm, just like when he had been under his arm. Despite everything that the other skeleton had done, and despite everything that he was feeling, he felt safe in that moment.

“Thanks boss”, he sleepily murmured out. 

Papyrus’s eye sockets widen, although it wasn’t the first time he had been called that, he really hadn’t expected the little blue skeleton to ever call him that. Despite it being one of the rules he thought he was going to have to force him to call him that. He couldn’t muster a response, so he just gave a sharp nod. His soul felt odd as we watched the smaller skeleton struggle to stay awake. Despite how annoying it was to take care of of him, he felt a sense of satisfaction knowing that the little skeleton appreciated it.

He turned his attention back to the cracked bone he was focusing on. It was at least half the size of when he had started so he decided to focus his attention elsewhere. He traced the crack up small skeletons arm, all the way up to his sleeve. He pulled it up and took a sharp breath. He hadn’t realized that the little skeletons shoulder was wrecked to hell and back. It should have been snugly fitted into the socket, but it had been bitten with such force that it had been pushed from the socket and bits of the socket were pushed into the cavity. From what was poking out from under the t-shirt and armor he could see that even the collar bone hadn’t been spared. 

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so, this was going to be more work than he had originally thought. Papyrus knew he was going to have to get a look his ribs, but also knew that he didn’t want to have to deal with his brother walking into see that. He carefully wrapped his arm around the little skeletons back and picked him up before making his way up the stairs. At least he knew he would have privacy in his room, without his annoying older brother making the situation more difficult than it needed to be.

It didn’t take him long to get to his bedroom. Papyrus’s room was tidy, with everything in its place. The books all lined neatly on the shelves and his clothes put away in his closet. He strode over his red and black striped carpet over to his bed. It too was neat and tidy, still made from when he got ready in the morning. It was a large bed, not overly big or fancy, but large enough that he could sleep and stretch without his feet sticking out over the edge. He laid the little blue skeleton on top of his comforter. His bright clothes stood out against the dark maroon of his pillows and blankets. He sat on the bed next to him, propping him up in a sitting position with his back facing him. He groaned internally, he could almost hear the feisty little pipsqueaks voice when he woke up and realized that Papyrus had taken his clothes off. But, this is what he got for falling asleep while he was healing him. 

Papyrus glared at the back of the sleeping skeletons skull, definitely too much trouble. He undid the armors straps and plopped it on the floor, leaving the little blue skeleton sitting in a white blood stained T-shirt. The armor, despite being so light, did its job and seemed to have protect the little skeletons ribs from the worst of it. 

Papyrus debated whether or not to try and fight the T-shirt off the other skeleton, but in the end he decided that it would just be easier to cut it off. After all the white was completely ruined with blood. He summoned a small sharp bone, not feeling like having to go and rummage through the kitchen drawers for a knife or scissors. He slid it up the T-shirt cutting through it with ease, before also tossing it too to the ground. 

He stood over the now topless skeleton inspecting his ribs and wounds. Like everything else about the skeleton his ribs were small and completely white, not a crack on them. Or at least they hadn’t been before he met greater dog. But, at the moment the shoulder was the most pressing issue to Papyrus. He summoned more healing magic and pressed it into the shoulder, focusing it on reconstructing the socket. The little skeleton let out a content sigh. 

It only took a few minutes for the socket to be rebuilt enough for Papyrus’s intention. Pushing the shoulder back into its socket. It wasn’t the first time he had to do this. He remembered when San’s was younger and more resilient, he had fallen from a tree and needed Papyrus to set his arm for him. Man how he had howled and carried on. Looking down at Blue, he was happy that he was asleep for this next part. He firmly grabbed his upper arm with one hand, and the top of the arm socket with the other. In one swift motion he slammed it back into place, with a loud crack and pop it was done. Sans let out a low whimper, trying to twist away from Papyrus’s grasp. 

With that out of the way he-

“Boss”?

Papyrus froze.

“What the hell is going on in here”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this one is a little shorter its almost finals week so I'm having to spend more time studying than usual!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice friendly peaceful conversation between Sans and Papyrus.

Papyrus whipped around to face the door, to see his older brother standing in the doorway. Clutched in one of his hands were the bandages. Shit. He forgot about those he must have left them on the floor. Papyrus had gotten completely distracted trying to make sure the small skeleton was okay. 

“I thought maybe you were finally wimping out on me”, Sans paused, “but, instead I come up here to see yous standing over a half naked skeleton in laying in your bed.” he said, mildly amused. 

“So I guess I wasn’t good enough for ya, huh boss”, he purred deliberately trying to get under Papyrus's skin.

Papyrus’s mouth opened and closed over and over as he tried to think of a retort. He stood next to his bed, his fist clenched at his sides as his mind reeled.

Sans erupted into laughter, keeled over, “-ah you should’va seen your face boss”. 

“I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU” Papyrus screeched, his face a bright crimson. 

The room was silent except for Sans boisterous laughter and Papyrus’s heavy breathing.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING HERE”? Papyrus growled from between his clenched teeth. 

Despite his laughter and jokes Sans could still feel his soul pounding against his rib cage. After seeing those bandages scattered across the living room floor he had feared the worse. Neither of the skeleton brothers had touched those bandages for as long as Sans could remember. Or at least the last time was when Papyrus had cracked his skull which was years ago. 

He managed to think of an excuse and stood back up to look at Papyrus face to face. He let out a low chuckle looking at how red Papyrus’s face was. 

“Look its not my fault ya left the door open”, sans stated. 

“WELL I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE COMING HOME SO SOON OR…” Papyrus drifted off.

“Befor’ what, ya’ managed to think of an ‘scuse?” Sans said with face now curled in a scowl. 

“NO...I JUST...HAD TO THINK OF HOW TO EXPLAIN ALL THIS”, Papyrus said gesturing at the small skeleton in his bed.

“Speaking of..where’d that twerp come from?” Sans asked. 

Sans was trying to put his chill facade back on, but it was difficult. Not only did he feel a twinge of betrayal that his brother would try and hide this, but also the fact that Sans hadn’t seen another skeleton for as long as they had lived in Snowden. He narrowed his eye sockets as he took a few steps towards the smaller skeleton on the bed. Despite Sans being at least a head shorter than Papyrus, this skeleton was at least a head shorter than San. 

Papyrus stiffened as his older brother stalked pass him. He could tell he was angry and decided that it would be best to let his older brother do he wanted. He let out a sigh as he turned to look at his brother. He watched him silently as his brother stood above the other skeleton in his bed. 

“...so who’s this anyway?” he asked, trying to keep his voice still.

“HE’S…..” Papyrus let out a gasp.

“I NEVER ASKED HIM HIS NAME”! Papyrus yelled at he gestured frantically.

“What the hell boss!”, Sans yelled as he twisted to face his brother.

“What do ya mean you didn’t ask him his name? You don’t even know who this skeleton and his sleep’n in your bed?” Sans yelled. “What were you thinking”!!!!

Papyrus was hit with a mixture of emotions, anger at his brother for yelling at him, and confusion for why he hadn’t asked him his name.

“WELL I MEAN I KNOW HIS BROTHER HAS THE SAME NAME AS ME” he stated matter of factually, trying to compose and redeem himself.

Sans felt his soul drop “what are the odds of that, huh?” he said coolly his facing darkening. 

“This is probably a trap or a test or or…” Sans mind was reeling as a felt more and more fear build up in his soul.

“DON’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT”, Papyrus yelled back, “ I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING”!

“Really now?” Sans snarled back sarcastically, “cos how i see it there’s a stranger sleeping in your bed and you’re just acting like like a bonehead!” his voice got louder and louder and he got closer to his brother with each step. “And you were gonna lie to me?!” he yelled jamming a finger at Papyrus’s chest. Sans’s chest was heaving and he could feel his soul hammering in his chest. Sans glared into Papyrus’s eye sockets searching for some sort of reaction.

Without missing a beat Papyrus’s gloved fist flew down to grab Sans collar, “ DON’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT” he snarled as he pulled him closer to his face. “ IM COMPLETELY IN CONTROL OF THIS SITUATION”. Both skeletons were face to face a breathing heavily. 

With a final growl Papyrus dropped Sans back to the ground with a thud. Sans looked back at the smaller skeleton laying on the bed. He could feel a knot rising up in his chest. Papyrus had never shown another monster besides Sans any sort of kindness, and yet he had just met this skeleton and he was already treating him better than he had treated him in the last 10 years.

“So that's it huh...you just meet a random skeleton and bring him to our house”? Sans said, his voice low. 

“ITS NOT LIKE THAT I JUST...I DON’T KNOW” Papyrus replied defeated. He couldn’t give his brother an answer. 

“I JUST HEARD HIM CALLING MY NAME AND I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU AT FIRST… BUT THEN I FOUND HIM.”

“And when was that ?” Sans replied coolly

“THE NIGHT BEFORE”. Papyrus saw Sans stiffen and quickly went on, “BUT HIS BEEN IN THE SHED SINCE THEN, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME HE IS IN THE HOUSE I SWEAR.” Papyrus stated.

Sans seemed to relax a little at that, but still seemed fairly upset, and Papyrus couldn’t blame him. It had always been just the two of them against the world and now suddenly there was this strange monster. Sans let out a deep sigh. 

“So now what boss” he asked.

“AFTER HE HEALS A BIT MORE I FIGURED WE COULD HAVE HIM COOK AND CLEAN FOR US...SEEING HOW YOU CERTAINLY DON’T” , Papyrus stated, his voice carrying a twinge of mockery. 

At that Sans relaxed, he could feel that knot in his chest loosen. 

“Sounds good to me boss” he said.

“GOOD” Papyrus was now beaming, almost fully back to his usual cocky self.

“But….I wanna talk to him as soon as he wakes up” Sans stated. 

Papyrus nodded, “FINE”. 

“Ya’ look like you’re about to topple over, why don’t cha’ go change and i’ll keep an eye on him ‘k’?”,  Sans said.

Papyrus paused, “I GUESS, ALTHOUGH THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NEVER TIRED”. 

Sans chuckled “I know, i know boss”.

"AND, WE WILL TALK MORE ABOUT THIS LATER" he stated matter of factually.

Sans nodded, "Sure thing boss".

Papyrus walked over to his closet and started to rummage through it, picking out a plain black T’shirt and red pants. Sans waited smiling as he waited for his brother to leave the room. 

As soon at the door shut behind him he flicked a chair over to the side of Papyrus’s bed.

He sat down, arms crossed, next to the sleeping skeleton. His eye sockets went black as he leaned closer to the smaller skeleton.

“Now”, he growled under his breath, “who are you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this one was a bit later than the last few chapters, but I've been super busy with school! But thank y'all for all the love and support you've been giving me!!!! I know its also a bit shorter than the others but its the only way I could get it out on time ;"p! I look forward to hearing from y'all! See you next week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He guys! Updates are gonna be a bit shorter and farther a part for a bit until I get finish finals! But thank y'all for all the love and support!

Red sat with his back to the bedroom, facing the small skeleton in his brothers bed. He narrowed his eye sockets as he looked him up and down. He looked harmless enough but he knew better than to let his guard down. Plus, really, what were the odds that his skeleton that showed up out of the blue, happened to have a brother with the same name as his. Sans sat quietly, it sounded  like his brother was still preoccupied in the bathroom. He let out a sigh, he was going to have to be fast if he wanted to finish before his brother got done. He turned his attention back to the skeleton on the bed, he silently watched his chest slowly rise and fall. Man, that brats ribs were really white, he slid his finger up the edge of one of the little skeletons ribs. He chuckled when the other skeleton shivered under his touch. Red continued, tracing his finger up to Blue’s sternum. Red’s face twisted into a smirk as Blue’s breath hitched in his throat. He let out a satisfied sigh, this would have to be enough for now, he didn’t have enough time to keep playing like this. Red took a deep breath and closed both eye sockets. In a flash both eye sockets went black as he sent a surge of magic out towards the other skeleton. He felt the other skeletons soul resist for a moment as he wrenched it from Blue’s chest. 

“There” Red huffed out. 

He wasn’t use to having to use this much magic. His eye light returned as he focused the magic he was using on keeping a hold of Blue’s soul to run a stat check. Stat checks were rarely used outside of fights, much less when the other monster was sleeping, but with a little extra magic he was able to keep a hold of the little baby blue soul. His eye sockets narrowed once more as he reread what he had seen. 

“Sans, huh”, well that was not at all what he expected. “No love neither, damn you really are a freak”. Red had read about this kinda stuff before, but it had been before...well before that damn kid fell down here. His face twisted into a frown. So Gaster was right, this wasn’t the only world. That damn bastard was onto something. And now, well now Sans was finally being faced with the harsh reality that there were multiple dimensions and theirs was just as insignificant as the next. Sans sighed and pressed Blue’s soul back into his chest. Blue let out a rigid breath, still managed to remain asleep. Red leaned back in the chair not taking his eye sockets off the little skeleton. He pinched the bridge of his nose, this was gonna be a bitch to explain to Papyrus. 

He paused listening once more for his brother, good it sounded like boss had decided to take a shower. That bought Sans some time to think about what he was gonna do to do with this information.

He let out a long sigh, there was no way he could tell his brother about this. And, there was no way he was gonna take his eyes off this little alternate version of himself. At the moment his priority was to keep his brother safe and find out how this little unassuming skeleton managed to travel between dimensions.

“No wonder you’re so tired” he muttered to himself. It was a bit much for Red to take in, and he had already had a vague notion about all this. And guessing from the little skeletons condition he obviously wasn’t prepared or aware of the world that he was about to find himself in. Red had never encountered anything like this. In all the research he and Gaster had done it was always theoretical. But, this little blue skeleton was proof that not only was it possible, but it happened. 

“Blue” Red murmured to himself. That was a good name for him. Or at least it was the easiest way for Sans to keep things simple.

He looked the little skeleton over, when he woke up he would have to explain all this to him. Red leaned back in his chair letting out a deep sigh. He didn’t have the energy for this. Red went silent, he heard footsteps getting louder and louder, boss would be here in a moment. He was gonna have to stick close to him whenever he was anywhere near Blue. Red wouldn’t want this little brat to let any of this slip. 

“SANS ARE YOU STILL AWAKE?” Papyrus asked from down the hall.

“Yeah Boss i’m still up”, Red called back. 

“GOOD, I THOUGHT YOU'RE LAZY BONES WOULD HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP ALREADY” Papyrus replied, his voice getting louder as he approached the room.

Red turned to face the doorway, “so where are ya’ gonna sleep Boss”?

Papyrus appeared in the doorway, his dirty clothes in his arms, he looked in at his brother.

“WHAT DO MEAN?” he replied.

“Well this twerps tak’n up half the bed, did’ja want me to carry him into the liv’n room”? Red asked.

“OF COURSE NOT. I’M GONNA BE SLEEPING HERE.” he replied matter of factly. 

Sans nearly feel out of the chair “wha-what?!!! Boss whatta think’n?” Red sputtered out.

“LOOK”  Papyrus stalked closer towards his brother, “THIS WAY I CAN KEEP AN EYE ON HIM”, Papyrus growled out.

Red had almost forgotten how terrifying his brother could be. He felt beads of sweat start to form on his skull, damn.

“Hehe” Red let out a low chuckle as he tried to reduce tension, “look a’ boss I didn’t mean nothn like that just what’ve he tries to attack you?” 

Papyrus leaned back on his heels glaring at his brother. He turned and started to walk towards his closet, Sans sat in silent watching his brother. 

Papyrus threw open the closet doors and dropped his clothes in the hamper. He reached up to the top of the closet  and rummaged around. Red’s eyes were glued to his brothers back, he couldn’t see what he had in his hands. 

“HERE” Papyrus let out a satisfied chuckle, “PROBLEM SOLVED”, he said as he held the rope up to his brother. 

“Damn”, Red said under his breath, of course Boss would have a solution.

Papyrus walked back over to his brother and the brat. 

“HERE” he handed the rope over to his brother. 

Red was getting frustrated this was ridiculous, if Boss wanted to do this then nothing was gonna stop him. 

“Fine, fine, whatever ya’ say Boss” Red grumbled as he took the rope from Papyrus. 

Red leaned over Blue roughly grabbing his tiny wrist, “this is blue-shit” he muttered under his breath. “Heh”, that one was actually pretty good he thought to himself. With a small grunt he tightened the ropes around Blues wrist. 

“There, ‘appy Boss?”, he asked smugly. 

Papyrus swiftly smacked Reds skull, “DON’T GET SMART WITH ME RED”, he growled.

Red let out a low chuckle and raised his arms as he backed up, “sorry sorry I’ll leave ya here with your new friend”.

“I SWEAR TO GOD SANS GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANCE BEFORE I REALLY DO DUST YOU”, Papyrus screeched, his skull a bright crimson.

Sans kept chuckling as he backed out Boss’s room, “what’va ya say Boss”.

Sans marched towards  his room, this was gonna be a problem.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all of the love and support! I'm sorry I couldn't post a new chapter but between moving and finals I really didn't have the time. But! I hope this extra long chapter can kind of make up for missing the last few weeks. I'm going to be back to posting more regularly!

Papyrus stood over the sleeping skeleton in his bed. He leaned down and gave the ropes Sans had tied a sharp tug, at least that good for nothing managed to at least tie a knot.  The little skeleton remained asleep despite flinching at the sudden movement. Papyrus sat down on the edge of his bed, and the mattress creaked softly under his weight. He reached a hesitant hand out to touch his shoulder, it was looking much better. He traced a finger across the little skeletons humerus. Papyrus ran his finger up to his shoulder, delicately avoiding the cerulean and cyan lines that traced the joint. Blue remained asleep despite twitching whenever Papyrus neared the more sensitive spots. His eye sockets softened at how soft the little skeleton looked and felt. Papyrus relaxed into the mattress, a small smile crept onto his face. Papyrus’s gaze lingered on the other skeleton’s face, as he gently ran his thumb along his cheek. The other skeletons breathed softly through his nose, his breath soft and warm against Papyrus’s bare bones. Papyrus caught himself and pulled his hand away as he turned away from the other skeleton. There was no way he, the great and terrible Papyrus, was concerned about such a puny monster. He bit down on a knuckle as his mind raced. Clearly it was just because he was tired, it had been a long day after all. He nodded to himself, reassuring himself that was it, his mind was just playing tricks on him.

Papyrus turned back to look at the skeleton in his bed. His bed was fairly large, but definitely not large enough for there to be a sizable gap between them. In that case Papyrus figured he should secure the other skeleton's arms in case either of them rolled over. He grabbed a small blanket from the foot of his bed. Papyrus gently reached a hand under the other skeletons head and lifted him from the bed, before sliding part of the blanket under him. He set Blue down and wrapped it tightly over his body, snugly pressing both his arms against his chest as he did so. Blue was wrapped in a tight bundle and Papyrus smiled at his handy work, there was no way he was going to roll around like that. 

Papyrus let out a content sigh, this was the best things were going to get tonight. At the moment all Papyrus wanted to do was get some sleep. He gently pushed the other skeleton towards the other side of the bed, before crawling in next to him. He lay back into the mattress and was pleasantly surprised by how warm the mattress was. He closed his eye sockets and took a deep breath.His bones started to get heavy, it felt like he was sinking into the bed as his mind began to feel fuzzy. Warmth radiated from his soul as his mind sunk deeper and deeper down into sleep. The last thought he had was how nice the other skeleton smelt, his warm smell mingling with his own.

 

Blue woke to warmth and sunlight dancing against his closed eye sockets. He let out a soft gentle groan as he awoke. He let out a long sigh, laying with his eyes closed trying to muster the energy to get up. He was surprised at how tired he felt, his bones felt like they were made of lead. He mentally pumped himself up, he had to get up to cook Papyrus breakfast after all. His lazy brother wouldn’t get up unless he smelled food. With another sigh he began to stretch only to find himself unable to move his arms. What? He cracked an eye socket open, trying to adjust to the light. He inhaled sharply as the events of the day before slammed into him. He instantly felt his soul sink, that's right he thought to himself, he isn’t at his home. Then, he turned to the source of heat, then this wasn’t his bed. His eye sockets widen as he realized the situation he was in. The tall skeleton was laying in bed next to him, his arm draped across San’s small body. The other skeleton seemed completely out of it. He followed the arm back down to  his chest, he was wrapped tightly in a blanket, and, he twisted his arms slightly, from the feel of it he was bound.

Sans leaned his head back into the pillow, this was great. He turned to face his captor once more. He studied his face, he expected it to look like a carbon copy of his brother’s, however, the more he looked at the other skeleton’s face the more he realized just how different he actually looked. The other skeleton had large pointy teeth, a small narrow nose bridge, and most distinctly were the two large cracks above one of his eye sockets. But, it wasn’t just the obvious differences that stuck out to Sans, it was also the smaller details. Like how much more prominent the other skeleton’s brow ridge was. And how sharp his cheek bones were.The other skeleton looked almost peaceful like this and a small smile crept onto San’s face at the sound of the other skeleton snoring gently. His teeth parted slightly as he breathed deeply. The usual frown was gone, replaced by a look of bliss.

With a huff of air San’s tore his gaze away from the other skeleton’s face, blushing furiously, what was he thinking. This jerk had hurt him! Threatened to dust him! San’s tried to regain control over his soul which was practically beating out of his chest. He scrunched up his face tightly as he tried to force himself to calm down. But, the sound of the other skeleton moving sent him right back into a blue flushed mess. Did he see him staring at him? San’s mind raced at what the other skeleton would do if he found out. After all, even though he looked like his brother, he was a stranger, a very dangerous stranger. San’s cautioned a quick glance, and let out a sigh. It looked like the other skeleton was still asleep. That gave him time to focus on the bonds holding him. San’s knew he had to be careful, the other skeleton’s arm was still rested across his chest. 

He took a deep breath, a plan, he needed a plan. He looked around the bed he was in, making sure to minimize his movements. He was trapped in between the skeleton and a wall, and to top it all off he really couldn’t see what was above or below him without moving too much. So all he could do was hope that there wasn’t anything blocking one of those escape routes. And then, he paused again, then what. What would he do if he got out of here? Away from this home? He shuddered at the thought of being caught by that dog again. His shoulder was still messed up, and San’s wasn’t sure he could take on anything else in this state. So that left him with one plausible option, to stay. He wasn’t sure if that was the best option, but, laying in this soft warm bed made it almost impossible to think of anything better. 

He relaxed back into the mattress. He was feeling much better than he was yesterday, his arm still hurt but not half as bad. Not only that but he was feeling much better about being here, in this other universe. It didn’t feel quite as hopeless as it did the day before. He didn’t really remember much from the conversation he and...Boss..had. He was pretty sure that's what the other skeleton had said to call him. But, the conversation was a blur, and more than anything San’s could only remember being upset and confused. He was frustrated with himself. How could he cry and act like that in front of a completely stranger! Despite everything that the skeleton said he would do to San’s he really had only been helpful...ish. He would have to make that up to him, despite how nasty he had been, Sans was not the kind of monster to be rude to someone who had done him a favor. 

He turned back to look at the other skeleton, only to be met with two black eye sockets. Sans wasn’t sure what sound came out of his throat but it matched the same noise that came out of Papyrus’s. The arm instantly flew off of Sans and he felt the other skeleton sit up.

“Good morning!” he managed to stammer out.

“YEAH” was the croaky response. 

He turned to look at the other skeleton. 

“How’d you sleep?”, he asked through a forced smile.

A half-hearted “EH” was the best response Sans figured he was gonna get. 

Sans had completely turned towards the other skeleton by now. 

“That good huh”?

Boss did not seem to appreciate the joke as he turned, scowling, to face Sans.

“WELL IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF I DIDN’T HAVE TO SHARE HALF MY BED WITH A CRYBABY RUNT”, he snapped back. 

Sans bristled at the remark, “well maybe it's because you snore”!

The room went silent as the two stared at each other, Sans was worried he had overstepped his bounds, but suddenly the other skeleton erupted into laughter. Sans eye sockets widen in surprise.

“DO I NOW”, the other skeleton said between chuckles. Sans felt his face begin to go bright blue once more. He tried to turn away from the other skeleton, but the blanket and bonds kept him from doing more than a slight twist.

“OH REALLY ARE YOU GOING TO POUT NOW”, the other skeleton asked, his voice full of amusement. 

“THEN I GUESS YOU DON’T WANT HELP GETTING OUT OF THOSE THINGS THEN” he continued as he started to get out of the bed.

“Wait- no come back”, Sans yelped as he turned to try and grab at Boss. Only managing to nearly fall face first into the bed. 

The other skeleton was laughing at him all over again but Sans manage to hold his tongue. He wasn’t sure if the other skeleton would actually leave him like this if he actually did say anything. 

“FINE, FINE”, Boss replied, “MOVE OVER”.

Sans tried his best, grunting with effort as he tried to twist onto the other side of the bed.

Boss let out a sigh as he grabbed the back of the blankets and pulled Sans onto his lap as he sat down, “DON’T MOVE” he ordered.

Sans went tense, his back to the other skeleton and face blue once more, all he could manage was a nod and a strangled “mhhgm”. 

“WHAT WAS THAT”? Papyrus growled out. 

“Yeah boss”, Sans squeaked out. 

The room suddenly went silent once more, before the sound of rustling fabric interrupted the quiet. Sans felt the blanket fall off his shoulders, and was completely horrified. Hes body armor was gone, and he was left sitting half naked in front of this strange skeleton. His mind raced as he thought of all the possibilities of why the other skeleton had taken his armor off, and each possibility was worse than the last.  

“TURN” the other skeleton barked out.

Sans twisted, moving to face the other skeleton. He tried to keep his cool as they sat criss-crossed in front of one another on the bed, neither able to look the other in the eye. Papyrus dug the tips of his fingers into the knot trying to work it out. Sans felt his gaze wander back to the other skeletons face, watching as his brow furrowed as he focused on the knot. He felt less tense seeing how the other skeleton didn’t seem uncomfortable at his lack of clothes.

“THERE”, the other skeleton stated simply as Blue felt the knot fall away from his wrist. He expected the other skeleton to immediately get up, but instead the other skeleton stayed seated. 

Blue jumped as Boss touched his shoulder. His eyes jumped between the hand on his shoulder and the other skeleton’s face.  Sans watched as Boss began to run a finger along a thin blue crack. He tensed up, waiting for the sudden burst of pain but none came, instead all he felt was the gentle tracing of the cracks on his shoulder. Sans looked back up at the Boss's face, and was caught off guard by how soft his expression was. He wanted to say something but he was scared of breaking the silence between them. Finally the other skeleton spoke,

“LOOKS LIKE MY MAGIC DID THE TRICK AFTER ALL”, he stated proudly. 

“Oh, yeah! Your healing magic is pretty amazing then”, Sans responded as he looked back down at his shoulder. The other skeleton was right, the worst of the damage was gone and all that was left were some blue cracks. The cracks ran up his collarbone and down his ribs. And it dawned on Sans the reason why the other skeleton had to take his battle armor off. 

“Thank you for healing me”, Sans said beaming up at the other skeleton. Despite everything, Sans figured this Boss was pretty nice. 

“WELL YOU’RE NO GOOD TO ME BROKEN LIKE THAT” Papyrus replied stiffly.

Sans nodded, “yup! And now I can actually start to repay you!”, he said happily.

Papyrus could feel his face begin to get warm. “EXACTLY”, he replied with a sharp nod. He tried to maintain his usual air of confidence, but something about this little skeleton kept catching him off guard. He sighed through his nose, “FOLLOW ME”, he barked out as he stood up away from the bed. He didn't dare turn around, for fear of seeing the little skeleton’s wide bright blue eyes staring up at him. 

Blue stared dumbfounded at the other skeleton’s sudden shift in behavior but did as he was told, jumping off the large bed landing softly on the wood floor. Despite his situation Sans was more than happy to return a favor. Not only because it was the right thing to do, but also because it helped keep his mind off his situation. 

“Could I get dressed first?”, he asked carefully.

The tall skeleton stopped in his tracks, “FINE” he stated without turning to look at the other skeleton, he turned on his heel and marched towards his closet. He came back with a pair of red shorts and a grey T shirt. 

“Thank you, but i'm already wearing sho-” Sans was cut off before he could finish.

“I DON’T WANT YOU WEARING THOSE FILTHY CLOTHES IN MY HOUSE” Papyrus replied.

And with that he thrust the clothes in Sans direction, “GET DRESSED AND GET DOWN STAIRS, I'LL BE WAITING SO DON’T THINK OF TRYING ANYTHING”. 

Sans’s nodded, “sure thing boss”.

He watched as the other skeleton marched out the door. He almost could have sworn he flinched when he called him Boss. 

But, he was sure that's what he had said to call him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Things are finally gonna start to get a little spicy (I'll put a warning on the beginning of more mature chapters)!   
> Also any suggestions on how to refer to Papyrus as Boss? I struggled alot with making it flow. Thank you guys again and I look forward to hearing from you!


	9. Edge needs help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW warning!!!!! itll get good in a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Sorry I've been gone so long, life has started to get hectic but im back!!! I hope yall enjoy. As a thank you for waiting so long I made this chapter extra long!!

Blue looked at himself in the mirror that was propped up against the corner of the room. He twisted himself in a way that allowed him to more closely inspect his shoulder, he was impressed by how well Boss had managed to heal his arm. He winced as he tried to move it, but he was pleasantly surprised when all he felt was a dull ache. He looked back into the eyes staring out at him, they weren’t stars but they were just a baby blue as usual. He slid the shirt and shorts on, leaving his own shorts neatly folded up next to the mirror. He looked himself for a second time, the clothes were much too baggy and hung loosely over his bones. He pulled the drawstrings of his shorts in an attempt to get them to stay up, this wasn’t his usual style but he didn’t have any other choice.  
Blue shut the bedroom door behind him and tried to quietly make his way down the stairs. He could see the shadow of the other skeletons in the kitchen and could hear the sound of voices rumbling through the house.   
Papyrus turned to see the little Blue skeleton standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He could feel his soul pound in his chest at the sight of the little skeleton completely engulfed in his clothes. He turned back to the microwave, he didn’t have time for that, he and Red had to get out for guard duty.  
“SIT”, Papyrus commanded from the counter.  
Blue sat in a chair at the end of the table, next to the other Sans, who at the moment was sitting with his chin on the table. Blue looked at Red, he wasn’t sure what to say to him, the other skeleton didn’t look friendly. Luckily he didn’t have to, as Papyrus interrupted the silence by slamming a tub ware container on the table in front of Blue.  
“HERE, FOOD. SANS AND I WON’T BE BACK UNTIL THIS EVENING SO I EXPECT YOU TO USE THAT TIME WISELY. BUT WHATEVER YOU DO STAY INSIDE. DONT GO NEAR THE WINDOWS OR FRONT DOOR. AND IF YOU THINK OF RUNNING AWAY, I ASURE YOU THAT YOU WON’T GET FAR”, he said with a smile.  
Blue nodded, you got it, Boss. At that Red lifted his head off the table, he looked from Blue to Boss before letting out a low chuckle. Before he could say anything Papyrus pounded a fist down on his skull.  
“SHUT UP”, he growled.  
“I didn’t say nothin Boss”, Red said smirk still plastered on his face.  
That's when it was Blues turn to look from Red to Boss, although he didn’t say anything his mind was reeling. He was right, Papyrus had said to call him Boss, but, he had reacted completely differently compared to when Red did it. For a second Red and Blue’s eyes met, Blue could feel the pure resentment rolling off the other skeleton.   
Papyrus let out a long sigh, “ILL DEAL WITH THIS LATER, MUTT COME ON”, he growled as he grabbed Red by the arm and dragged him to the front door. 

Blue remained seated long after he heard the front door slam, and their bickering had faded into the distance. He finally blinked back to where he was, he looked down at the dry noodles in tuber ware container. He frowned as he lifted the noodles out of the container. He took a small nibble, he could tell they must have tasted great when they were first made, but they were clearly long past their expiration date. He pushed away from the table and looked for a place to hide the noodles after the kitchen yielded no results, he found his way upstairs. He stood over the toilet as he watched the noodles swirl down the drain. The deed was done.   
His face fell when he opened the fridge, these skeletons really needed to do some serious shopping. He found an apple that seemed edible and decided that would just have to do. After getting breakfast out of the way he rolled up his baggy sleeves and got to work. Blue busied himself around the house, doing dishes and the like. It was only around two ‘o clock by the time he finished, although he wasn’t sure what to do with the socks that were strewn all over the living room. But, other than that Blue felt proud of how much he had gotten done. If he did say so himself, the house looked a thousand times better.   
The three skeletons continued this pattern for several weeks. Blue wasn’t just getting used to Edge, but began to look forward to the little bits of kindness that he showed him. At first, it was little things like leaving fresh clothes folded at the end of the bed. Or a gentle touch now and then as they passed one another. It was evident by the way that Edge began to look forward to seeing Blue in the morning or eating his home-cooked meals. He was especially touched when Blue had begun to mark Mettatons showtimes for him. The longer the two spent together the more they began to relax in one another's presence.  
Edge tried his best to deny how he felt, but upon waking to find Blue curled into his side, he couldn't keep the longing from his eye sockets. His soul ached as he pulled himself away from the little skeleton’s form.   
Blue woke late, the house was quiet and empty. His priority was to clean the house. There wasn’t much to do, and if he was honest with himself he was beginning to feel trapped. No matter how much he asked Red or Edge he always got the same response, “no”, every time. He had peeked out the windows a few times, but it was too dark to see much. After he cleaned up what he could, he decided to use his free time to cook some food, although there wasn’t much he figured he could whip something up.   
He wasn’t sure when Edge and Red would be home, but he could only assume that it was around the same time he and his brother usually finished their guard duty in his universe, so probably close to three. Blue figured he had about an hour so he had to move quickly, he found an old apron and set up a chair as a makeshift stool. Next, he looked through the pantry and fridge, with everything he found he figured he could make a pasta dish of some sort. He got to work, intent on making the best dish possible.

Papyrus was in a foul mood, he was tired, dirty, and all-around just stressed. And to top it all off, Sans had abandoned his post for the thousandth time. He stood outside his front door and pinched the bridge the nose and hissed air out his teeth. He gripped the door handle and swung it open, and was struck with how completely different his home had become. He stood dumbfounded in the doorway, his eyes scanned the large living room taking in the lack of dirt, dust, and years of caked-on grime. Then he was hit by a wonderful smell that made his stress melt away.  
His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Blue cooking food on the stove. The small skeleton had cooked for him before, but there was something about the way that the oversized apron engulfed his tiny frame that made his soul jump. When Blue turned towards Papyrus, the tall skeleton’s face erupted into red at the sight of the little skeleton’s bright blue eyes.  
“Oh! Hi, boss how wa-”, Blue didn’t get much further as Edge’s gloved hand flew to cover his mouth. Blue’s eyes flew open in shock, never in a million years would he have ever expected such a reaction. Before he could utter a single syllable Papyrus broke away, panting, his soul thudding against his ribs.  
After a pause, the two skeleton’s gazes locked.  
“DAMMIT, I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU TO CALL ME THAT”, Papyrus growled.  
Blues mind was still reeling. He had never seen Edge like this. The sudden stillness and silence dawned on Blue and his mind raced to think of a response, but all he could manage was a squeaky, “why not”. 

“BECAUSE” Papyrus murmured as he leaned closer, “ IT MAKES ME WANT TO DO THIS”, he purred as he pressed a kiss onto Blue’s lips.   
Blue jerked under the other skeletons touch, his legs trembled and his soul pounded.   
Blue pulled away for a moment, he met the other skeletons gaze, eye lights forming into hearts.  
“I-I've never kissed another monster before”, he stammered out.  
Papyrus smirked, “IM HONORED TO BE THE FIRST THEN”, he lulled back. He studied the other skeletons face, watching as the pale white bone took on a blueish hue. His soul nearly lurched out of his chest, he could hardly contain himself at the sight of the little blue skeleton trembling before him.   
Blue pulled himself back up and pressed a kiss on Papyrus’s mouth, his eyes tightly squeezed closed. Papyrus leaned down into Blue’s embrace, wrapping his arm around Blues waist as he did so.  
The little skeleton let out a small gasp as Papyrus lifted him.   
“Wha-”, Blue started to say but was stopped by another kiss. Papyrus carried Blue to the living room couch and sat him down.  
“ILL BE RIGHT BACK”, he purred as he turned walked into the kitchen.  
Blue sat dumbfounded, his head fuzzy and his soul hammering in his ribcage. He turned back to see the other skeleton returning, although with a little less clothing from when he had left. His armor was gone, replaced by a tank top and the jeans he must have been wearing underneath. He locked the front door as he made his way back to Blue.  
“WOULDN’T WANT ANY INTERRUPTIONS”, he purred.   
“NOW, WHERE WERE WE”.  
The next thing Blue knew, he was seated in the other skeletons lap, his face once more mere inches from his. He tried to calm his pounding soul, but his breath still came out in short shaky pants. He met the other skeleton's eyes, only to see him eyeing him hungrily. With shaking hands, Blue tugged his small blue gloves off and reached a tentative hand up to cup the other skeletons face. His thumbs traced the other skeleton’s sharp cheekbones.  
“I'm not sure how to-”, Blue paused in exasperation, “do this”, he finally managed to stumble out. He looked back up at the other skeletons face, it had softened in a way that he hadn’t seen before.   
Edge smiled gently, “THAT'S OKAY, I’LL TAKE CARE OF YOU”, he   
replied. He meant those words. He had never met another monster quite like Blue. Of course, there was the stray monster here and there that tried to remain pacifist, but it had been so long since the loss of the royal families children, that those pacifist monsters were few and far between. But even out of all those monsters, Blue was still different, something about him drove Papyrus insane.   
He too reached a hand to caress Blue’s face.   
“SOFT”, he murmured. That's what it was. Looking at the little skeleton made Papyrus’s soul ache, he wanted nothing more than to keep him all to himself.   
Blue leaned into Papyrus’s touch, closing his eyes as he did so. He pressed a kiss into the small of Papyrus’s hand.  
“Thank you, for everything”. Blue murmured.   
With that Blue was swept into another kiss, and was suddenly pressed against Papyrus’s chest. Small breathy moans escaped Blue's throat as he pressed himself even closer. Despite his lack of experience, his body moved on its own. Papyrus ran a clawed hand down the little skeleton’s spine. Blue arched under the other skeleton's touch.   
He let out a strangled cry as the other skeleton once more ran his hand down his back, but this time he stopped above the small of his back. And with a calculated motion, ran tight circles into his vertebrae.  
Blue cried out once more before tucking his face into Papyrus’s neck as he took in sharp breaths. His breath caught in his throat as Papyrus ran a finger along the back of his neck.   
Blues hot breath puffed against his neck, causing his soul to thud against his ribs. He could feel the little skeletons hips grinding against his with every movement. It took all his strength to keep his magic contained.   
He could feel his magic pooling in his mouth, a tongue began to form and snake its way into Blues mouth. Edge could feel a low moan rumble from his chest, as Blues magic began to pool against his. Edge tried to contain himself, focusing on keeping his magic directed to his mouth, but he could feel the heat from his magic intensify against his pelvis. His hips began to join Blues, rutting against his.   
BANG BANG BANG  
“WHAT THE FUCK BOSS, WHYS THE GODDAMN DOOR LOCKED”, a pissed Red shouted from the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked this chapter Ill try to update at least once or twice a week. If you have any suggestions let me know! I'm up for helpful critiques!


End file.
